


The Shape of Sand

by shipcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Don't bring lightning to a sand fight, Drabble, Gen, Missing Nin Sasuke v. Kazekage Gaara, My bet is on the one-tailed wonder, it's only going to end bad for you, who will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: Sasuke attacks Gaara of the Sand in the desert. It is not one of his best ideas.





	The Shape of Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost_Kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Kaiju/gifts).



> A gift for [@ghost-kaiju](https://ghost-kaiju.tumblr.com)! This story was inspired by her picture of Gaara, posted below with permission.

 

   
Gaara grunted as the lightning blade crackled against his ribs, burning through his robe and brushing against his ribs. He snarled and lashed out, unleashing a torrent of sand behind him, and he stumbled away, feet slipping down a desert dune, as the wave of earth curled around his opponent - and froze.

All at once there was a burst of light, and the wave of earth turned molten red, melting, and crystallizing into a glass cocoon.

A soft shink - the whisper of a blade withdrawn from its sheath - the screech of metal - and suddenly the glass split down the middle and shattered into a several shards. They sunk into the sand with a muffled tinkle, scattering the light of the setting sun across the ground and into Gaara’s eyes.

As Gaara squinted, a dark haired man emerged from between two glass pillars, wielding a blade in one hand, a storm in the other, and vengeance in his heart.

“To think they made a weakling like you Kazekage…” he said, scowling. Sharingan honed in on Gaara’s side, where his sand armour had fused to his skin - brittle, see-through, and slowly spreading across his body.

Gaara pressed a hand to his wound and resisted the urge to flinch. Inside of his skull, Shukaku hammered away, begging and pleading for the avenger’s blood. “Uchiha,” he calmly replied, before ripping the glass away from himself and tossing the shards into the air, where they hovered.

“To think,” the Kazekage began, lips quirked upwards as dust swirled about him, “that Naruto befriended scum like you…” 

With a flourish of his hand, the sharp ends of the glass swiveled aimed towards the other. 

Sand was his dominion, after all, regardless of the shape it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 99% sure that I will continue this as a one shot, so let me know what you think, if you'd like.
> 
> I always post my works on Tumblr first! If you would like a sneak peek, catch me [@thatshipcat](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com).


End file.
